Who Will She Choose?
by MarieKiara
Summary: Elena and Stefan are the cutest, but when Elena starts getting curious about what happened the night Damon returned her necklace to her, emotions run haywire, and she is faced with a horrible decision. Does she love Stefan, or Damon?


The Vampire Diaries

Who Will She Choose? Pt 1

I woke up peaceful and happy for the first time in a very long time, in the arms of my vampire boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. I looked to my right to discover the time. My clock was sitting on my bedside table ticking away my time. The clock changed to 7:00AM.

"Stefan." I nudged him. "Stefan wake up!"

"Good morning, Elena." he yawned.

"Not really! Its 7 o'clock, time for you to go home before Jenna sees you!" I said.

"Oh, of course." he said. "Let me grab my stuff and I'll be gone." he got out of my bed and put his shirt and jacket on top of his slept-in singlet. "I'll see you later, sweetie." he smiled. He kissed my forehead.

"Bye…" I said, but he was already gone.

I was smiling. The last night was crazy. Elijah released Stefan from the tomb leaving Katherine behind to wallow in her so called "guilt," I was trapped in my house my Bonnie's magic… it was a lot to take in all at once, but I knew that it was all worth it, because Stefan's back, and last night was fun after all.

There was something bothering me. It had been bothering me ever since the day Stefan and Damon saved me from Rose when she and her brother were going to take me to Elijah would've taken me to Klaus, which he wasn't planning to do.

That night someone came to my house and returned my necklace, I know it was a vampire, because I remember nothing but a face and warmth on my forehead, followed by pressure. I had just finished brushing my teeth, then I remember a mans face, and there was something on my forehead, it was warm and soft and it wasn't too hard or too soft, it was perfect, I had a sweet sensation through my whole body, I didn't know what it was, or who it was. Then everything went normal again, but I was wearing my necklace. It was all a blur, but I was sure it was a male vampire. My story of what I think happened was that a vampire entered my room and returned my necklace but compelled me to forget, why would someone want me to forget them returning my necklace? I don't know, but he obviously had previously been invited in. So that left Stefan and Damon. I needed to ask them about this.

"It was probably just Stefan." I thought to myself. "But why would he make me forget?" I wondered. Maybe I zoned out, or maybe it was all so fast that I didn't know what happened.

I was startled by my 7:30 alarm. I got out of my bed, got dressed and headed out the door to the boarding house.

I knocked on the door and then a very handsome Stefan Salvatore opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he laughed hugging me. "How have you been since I last saw you half an hour ago?" he laughed.

"Good, I just needed to thank you for bringing me my necklace back after Elijah ripped it off my neck." I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"You brought me my necklace back the night you and Damon saved me from that horrible house Rose held me captive in." I said. "You did, right?"

"No, I didn't." Stefan said. "Are you OK, Elena, you seemed frustrated?" he asked me.

"Oh, no I'm fine." I said.

That left Damon, maybe he returned my necklace!

"Is Damon home?" I asked.

Stefan nodded. "He's upstairs."

"Do you mind? I need to ask him something." I said.

"Of course, go ahead." he said. Stefan led me up the stairs.

"Damon, Elena's here." Stefan said.

"OK, just keep down your noises, it's 7:30 and you'll wake up the whole town." he said. "Trust me no one wants to wake up to… 'Oh Stefan, I love you, mwah mwah.'" Damon laughed. "'Oh, Elena, I love you more, mwah, mwah." he continued teasing in a deep voice. "By the way, I'm speaking from experience."

"She's actually here for you." Stefan said.

"Oh, then come in, Elena dear. To what do I owe the pleasure." he laughed.

"I'll leave you alone." he said. "Elena if you need me I'll be downstairs."

I nodded. Then he was gone. "So, Damon, thank you for returning my necklace to me." I said.

"You remember that? How, I made you forget?" he asked.

"I fit the pieces of the puzzle together." I said. "Why did you make me forget?"

"Oh, Elena, I'd love to tell you, but that is confidential." he said. "To be more specific, It's Damon and Damon confidentiality, I wouldn't want to let Damon down by telling." he laughed. "He'd be mad."

"I'm serious, Damon!" I said. "Why did you compel me to forget?" I asked.

"No, _I'm_ serious, Elena, I can't tell you." he said. "I'm sorry, I wish I could, oh, how I wish I could, but unfortunately, I can't." he said emotionally. I think he actually _meant_ his apology! It sure _was _effective since _I _believed him!

"Fine, I'll find out why, myself." I said.

"Good luck Elena." Damon laughed. "If you need me, I'll be at the grill." he concluded, and walked out the door.

I had to search, to find some clues or something. I looked through drawers and cupboards.

I found one cupboard there with all of Stefan's diaries. "Wow!" I was stunned at all the diaries. I looked through them forgetting my mission. I found one that didn't look like one Stefan's diaries; it was black material, not leather with a strap binding together like all of the others. I took it out and opened the first page.

It was labelled, "Damon's Diary."

"Oh my!" I said.

I thought that maybe it had something in it about that night. I opened to that page of that night. I started reading.

"_Greetings, Diary,_

_ I did it I talked to Elena tonight. I brought her back her necklace as an excuse to tell her, it gave me the perfect opportunity to tell her everything about my feelings for her. I practically poured my heart and soul out to her, which is why I had to make her forget it all. _

_ I told her that I love her and that I couldn't be selfish with her. I also told her that I didn't deserve her, but Stefan does. I kissed her forehead, its not that special but it was to me. _

_ It felt perfect, every time I'm with her I feel perfect. She's perfect in every_

_ way imaginable. I can't live without her, which is why I must protect her. If she died I would have myself killed. _

_ I know I always talk about Elena and her safety, but she's all I have. How can I tell her something like that and have her remember and do something about it. _

_ It kills me knowing that she will never love someone like me, a killer, a murderer, her boyfriend's brother… But if she's happy and healthy(alive) then I'll be happy. Well, happy enough…_

_ Sincerely, Damon Salvatore_"

A tear rolled down my cheek. I had never been so shocked, so disappointed, so-so…

I put the diary away. "What have I done? I was his enemy! I told him that he had lost me forever!" I shouted. Evidentially I was wrong, he certainly had _not_ lost me forever. I was wrong about a lot of things these days.

Why did it have to be now, right after I spent the night with Stefan, that I realise that Stefan wasn't my true love, it wasn't him at all, it was always Damon.

That was it! I finally admitted it to myself. "Oh my god!" I shouted.

Stefan appeared, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I turned around, startled by Stefan's appearance. Tears were pouring out of my eyes now. I was crying.

Stefan took me in his arms and hugged me. He kissed me, hoping tat everything would be OK.

It was wrong! It didn't feel the same as it usually did, it didn't feel _right!_ "No, this is all _wrong!_" I said.

Stefan looked confused.

"Don't you see, don't you feel it? It's not right nothings right!" I shouted. "We're not right, and I mean we're not right _together!_"

"Elena, what is it? What are you trying to say?" Stefan asked.

I looked down in sudden realisation. "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." I walked out of the room, then the house.

I headed to the grill, and then I saw Damon. I went crazy after seeing him.

"Damon!" I shouted after him. Everyone was staring at me. I saw Matt outside the kitchen watching with Caroline and Bonnie. Everyone was there. I saw Jenna with Tyler's mother and Sheriff Forbes and Jeremy playing pool with Tyler. They were all there and they were all watching. I wanted them _all _to hear what I was about to say. "Everybody, I have something to say." I said.

I stood walked up to Damon and dragged him by the arm. I led him to a table and I stood on it so did Damon. He looked very confused.

"Damon, ever since we became friends I knew there was something between us, something that Stefan and I didn't have. It was passion! I can't live like this any longer."

Everyone was confused thinking, _What_ _is_ _she_ _going_ _to_ _say_ _next_.

"I know Damon, I know what happened that night and it's because of that night that I realised… I _love_ you, Damon!" I said it out loud. Everyone gasped,

I saw Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Jenna, Tyler and Jeremy even Sheriff Forbes and Mrs Lockwood gasp and widen their eyes.

"I love you so much!" I said.

"I love you too." he said as he caressed both his hands on my cheeks. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and everyone clapped.

I could see all the people that I knew. They looked shocked, especially Matt, Bonnie and Caroline. Sheriff Forbes and Mrs Lockwood were clapping, but the rest were plain shocked.


End file.
